memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Photonentorpedo
thumb|Ein Raumschiff der [[Constitution-Klasse|''Constitution''-Klasse feuert einen Photonentorpedo ab.]] thumb|Ein Photonentorpedo wird von einem Raumschiff der [[Galaxy-Klasse|''Galaxy''-Klasse abgefeuert.]] thumb|Ein Photonentorpedo wird von einem Schiff der [[Sovereign-Klasse|''Sovereign''-Klasse abgefeuert]] Photonentorpedos sind Torpedos, bei denen die Explosion durch die Reaktion von Materie mit Antimaterie hervorgerufen wird. Sie gehören im 23. und 24. Jahrhundert zur Standardausrüstung von Raumschiffen der Föderation, der Klingonen und anderer Spezies. Klingonen nutzen die Photonentorpedos auch bereits im 22. Jahrhundert. ( ) Photonentorpedos können bei Warpgeschwindigkeit und während eines Fluges mit Quanten-Slipstream-Antrieb abgefeuert werden. ( ; ) Für das Abfeuern eines Photonentorpedos sind funktionierende Startaktivierungssequenzer erforderlich. Sollten diese ausfallen, kann das Signal, zumindest bei Schiffen der ''Intrepid''-Klasse, durch die Steuerkonsole umgeleitet werden. ( ) Photonentorpedos können mittels verschiedener Zielerfassungssensoren feindlichen Raumschiffen folgen. ( ; ) Die Benutzung von Photonentorpedos in geringer Entfernung ist gefährlich, sofern die Schutzschilde ausgefallen sind. Es besteht die Gefahr, sich damit selbst zu zerstören. Selbst bei aktiven Schutzschilden bleibt der Einsatz auf kurzer Distanz sehr gefährlich. ( ) Es ist auch möglich, einen Torpedo als Transporterbombe einzusetzen. Der Torpedo wird mittels des Transporters auf ein anderes Raumschiff gebeamt, danach detoniert er. ( ; ) Photonentorpedos können zudem mit einem Schutzschild ausgerüstet werden. Dadurch ist es ihnen möglich sogar zum Kern eines Sterns vorzudringen, ohne frühzeitig zerstört zu werden. 2367 wird diese Funktion bei einem Experiment im Praxillus-System benutzt. ( ) Auf der [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)]] werden um 2285 Mark-VI-Photonentorpedos verwendet. ( ) Auf der [[USS Voyager|USS Voyager]] sind in den 2370er Jahren dagegen Mark-XXV-Photonentorpedos im Einsatz. ( ) Bei der Explosion eines Photonentorpedos kann Gammastrahlung austreten. ( ) Sprengkraft Ein Standardphotonentorpedo der USS Voyager hat eine Sprengkraft von 25 Isotonnen. ( ) Die USS Voyager hat allerdings auch noch 32 Photonentorpedos mit Klasse-6-Sprengkopf an Bord, welche eine Sprengkraft von 200 Isotonnen haben. ( ) Die exakte Sprengkraft der Photonentorpedos ist, ähnlich wie bei den älteren Photoniktorpedos, davon abhängig, wie der Torpedo beladen und eingestellt wird. Es ist möglich, einen Torpedo so zu programmieren, dass er bei der Explosion nur geringen Schaden anrichtet. 2368 nutzt Commander Data an Bord der [[USS Sutherland|USS Sutherland]] dies aus, indem er die Photonentorpedos auf Stufe 6 programmieren lässt, sodass die Torpedoexplosionen zwar die romulanischen Warbirds enttarnen, sie jedoch nicht ernsthaft beschädigen. ( ) Torpedoeinsätze mit großer Sprengkraft thumb|Feuerball der Zerstörung eines [[Shuttles auf Vagra II mit Hilfe von drei Photonentorpedos]] thumb|Feuerball einer Torpedoexplosion vor einem [[Borg-Kubus]] * 1996 nutzte die zurückgereiste USS Voyager einen manuell abgefeuerten Torpedo, um das von Henry Starling gekaperte Zeitschiff Aeon vollständig zu zerstören, bevor es eine Temporale Explosion auslösen konnte. ( ) * 2268 schießt die von M5 übernommene [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)]] zwei Photonentorpedos mit voller Wirkung über die vorderen Rohre auf den automatischen Frachter Woden des ''Antares''-Typs. Dieser wird dabei vollkommen zerstört. ( ) * 2273 wird die USS Enterprise durch einen fehlerhaften Warpantrieb zusammen mit einem Asteroiden der Masse 0,7 in ein Wurmloch gezogen. Dieser Asteroid wird anschließend durch einen einzelnen Photonentorpedo zerstört, um eine Kollision zu verhindern. ( ) * 2285 schießt Kruges Klingonischer Bird-of-Prey einen Torpedo über seine vordere Rampe auf die [[USS Grissom (NCC-638)|USS Grissom]]. Entgegen dem Willen des klingonischen Kommandanten wird das Forschungsschiff der ''Oberth''-Klasse dabei vollkommen zerstört. ( ) * 2344 wird die [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-C)|USS Enterprise-C]] von einer vollen Salve Photonentorpedos getroffen, als vier Romulanische Kampfschiffe den Klingonischen Außenposten auf Narendra III angriffen und die Enterprise der Kolonie half. Sie gelangte jedoch durch einen dadurch entstandenen Riss im Raum-Zeit-Kontinuum 22 Jahre in die Zukunft, um etwas repariert wieder zurückzukehren. ( ) * 2355 setzt die USS Stargazer bei der Schlacht von Maxia sechs Torpedos ein, die das angreifende Ferengi-Patrouillenschiff in Kombination mit Phasern vollständig zerstören. ( ) * 2364 zerstört die [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)|USS Enterprise-D]] eines ihrer Shuttle auf der Oberfläche von Vagra II mit drei Photonentorpedos. Dabei entsteht ein aus dem Orbit sichtbarer Feuerball. ( ) * 2365 wird die Crew der [[USS Lantree|USS Lantree]] von einer Krankheit getötet. Die USS Enterprise zerstört das Föderationsraumschiff der ''Miranda''-Klasse mit nur einem einzelnen Photonentorpedo, um eine Ausbreitung zu vermeiden. ( ) * Im gleichen Jahr widersteht ein Borg-Kubus mindestens vier Photonentorpedotreffer durch die USS Enterprise-D. Die Torpedoexplosionen verursachen an der Hülle des Borg-Raumschiffes jeweils einen großen Feuerball. ( ) * 2366 schießt die USS Enterprise-D ein Breitseite Torpedos zusammen mit ihren Phasern ab, um ein angreifendes Schiff über Delta Rana IV abzuwehren. Dieses absorbiert die Waffen jedoch und erleidet keinerlei Schäden. Auch eine Schnellfeueraktion mit höchster Energieleistung kann keine Zerstörung bewirken. Schließlich fallen die Waffen aus. Als das Schiff später anscheinend das Haus von Rishon und Kevin Uxbridge auslöscht hat, kann es trümmerlos von einem einzigen über die hintere Rampe abgeschossenen Torpedo vernichtet werden. ( ) * Etwas später schießt die Enterprise vier Photonentorpedos über die vordere Rampe auf die Energiefalle rund um den alten Schlachtkreuzer '' Das feindli'' ab, damit zukünftig kein Schiff mehr darin gefangen sein wird. Das Schiff und die umgebenden Asteroiden werden in einer gewaltigen Explosion zerstört. ( ) * Als ein Borg-Kubus die Enterprise angreift, schießt diese mehrere volle Breitseiten aus Phasern und Photonentorpedos ab. Das feindliche Schiff trägt jedoch keinen Schaden davon. ( ) * Auch nach der Schlacht von Wolf 359 und bei einer Konfrontation in der Nähe der Erde beschoss die Enterprise den Kubus mit allen Waffen, der wiederum unbeschädigt blieb. ( ) * 2367 zerstört die [[USS Phoenix|USS Phoenix]] mit wenigen Photonentorpedos ein cardassianisches Schlachtschiff, das versucht, sie abzufangen. Danach feuert das Schiff der ''Nebula''-Klasse auf ein Cardassianisches Versorgungsschiff und vernichtet es ebenfalls. ( ) * Später in diesem Jahr schießt die Enterprise drei Photonentorpedos mit Maximalstärke und voller Streubreite auf eine ihr folgende unbekannte Sonde, nachdem Reginald Barclay die Stärke der Schutzschilde um über 300 % erhöht hat. Die Sonde, die Phasertreffern standgehalten hat, wird in einer großen Explosion zerstört, der Enterprise passiert trotz der geringen Entfernung nichts. ( ) * 2368 schießt die Enterprise fünf Photonentorpedos mit dem Sprengkopfstärkeeffizienzniveau 16 vor eine Solitonwelle, und kann sie so zerstreuen. ( ) * Später wird von Commander Riker festgestellt, dass ein einzelner Photonentorpedo ausreicht, um die lysianische Raumstation zu zerstören, zu der die USS Enterprise in einer angeblichen Geheimmission unterwegs ist. ( ) * 2370 schießt ein Maquis-Raider drei Photonentorpedos auf cardassianische Shuttles ab, die einen Föderationsfrachter angreifen. Die letzten beiden treffen und zerstören die Schiffe. ( ) * 2371 zerstört die USS Enterprise einen angreifenden Bird-of-Prey mit nur einem einzelnen Photonentorpedo, während dieser sich gerade tarnt und daher keine Schilde aktiviert hat. ( ) * 2372 schießt die Voyager zwei Typ-6-Photonentorpedos und vier weitere auf ATR-4107, dessen Schutzschilde diesen jedoch standhalten. Um die Rakete später von Rakosanischen Raumschiffen abzulenken, schießt die Voyager mit Phasern und einem weitern Photonentorpedo auf sie. ( ) miniatur|links|Im Einsatz gegen den Kubus * 2373 fliegt ein Borg-Kubus auf die Erde zu und wird von einer Föderationsflotte angegriffen. Beim Versuch, ihn aufzuhalten, setzen viele der Schiffe, darunter der ''Miranda''-Klasse, der ''Sovereign''-Klasse, der ''Nebula''-Klasse, des NCC-63549-Typs und des ''Yeager''-(NCC-61947)-Typs Photonentorpedos ein, die sich anfangs nur an der Hülle als effektiv erweisen. Erst, als alle Waffen auf einen bestimmten, von Jean-Luc Picard beschriebenen Punkt konzentriert werden, explodiert der Würfel. ( ) )}} * 2375 schießt die Voyager vier oder mehr Torpedos über die vorderen Rohre auf Emcks Malon-Frachtschiff, um durch einen Raumwirbel gelangen zu können. Die Schilde halten dem Beschuss anfangs jedoch stand. Als mindestens fünf Geschosse auf den mit nur noch schwachen Schilden geschützten Frachtraum abgefeuert werden, explodiert ein Großteil des Schiffes jedoch. Danach lässt die Voyager mindestens drei Torpedos über die hinteren Rampen in die Wirbel gleiten, um ihn hinter ihr zu verschließen. ( ) * 2376 schießt der Delta Flyer, dessen Phaser funktionsunfähig sind, mehrere Photonentorpedos auf einen angreifenden Borg-Kubus, wodurch dessen Hauptantriebssystem ausfällt. ( ) * Als eine Borg-Sphäre ein Transportschiff und die Voyager hintereinander mit einem Traktorstrahl heranzieht, transferiert das Föderationsschiff einen Photonentorpedo in das andere Schiff. Dieses explodiert in der Sphäre und beschädigt diese schwer, sodass die Voyager nicht verfolgt wird. ( ) Torpedoeinsätze mit geringer Sprengkraft *2268 schießt die Enterprise drei doppelte Salven von Photonentorpedos auf einen sie bedrohenden klingonischen Schlachtkreuzer der D7-Klasse. Dieser wird direkt mittschiffs getroffen, erleidet aber nur Schäden an den Schilden und ist manövrierunfähig. ( ) miniatur|rechts|In der Schlacht im Mutara-Nebel * Während des Kampfes zwischen USS Enterprise und [[USS Reliant|USS Reliant]] werden beide Raumschiffe vom jeweils anderen durch Photonentorpedos getroffen, obwohl die Schutzschilde inaktiv sind. Dabei richten diese Torpedos nur begrenzten Schaden an, indem zum Beispiel eine Warpgondel oder eine Waffenphalanx zerstört wird. ( ) * Während eines Kampfes zwischen USS Enterprise und einem klingonischen Bird-of-Prey beschießt die USS Enterprise den Bird-of-Prey mit zwei Photonentorpedos. Das klingonische Raumschiff wird nicht zerstört und nur leicht beschädigt, obwohl es sich nur Sekunden vorher enttarnt hat. Daraufhin erwidert der Bird-of-Prey das Torpedo-Feuer, doch es kommt auf der Enterprise trotz fehlender Schilde nur zum kompletten Ausfall des Automatisierungscomputers und kleinen Hüllenschäden. ( ) * Als sich ein Außenteam der [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-A)|USS Enterprise-A]] 2286 auf dem Planeten Sha Ka Ree befindet und von einem fremden Wesen angegriffen wird, beschießt die Enterprise-A den Planeten in unmittelbarer Nähe des Außenteam mit einem Photonentorpedo, wobei jedoch keiner des Außenteams ums Leben kommt und lediglich die Planetenoberfläche verbrannt wird. Kurz darauf schießt Klaas Bird-of-Prey einen Torpedo auf die Enterprise, doch, obwohl sie ihre Schilde nicht aktiviert hatte, fallen nur die Transporter und kleinene Schiffssysteme aus. ( ) * 2293 greift Changs Bird-of-Prey die IKS Kronos Eins im getarnten Modus an, um es so aussehen zu lassen, als ob es die USS Enterprise-A wäre. Der getroffene Schlachtkreuzer wird nur leicht beschädigt, unter anderem fällt die künstliche Gravitation aus. ( ) * Etwas Später kommt es wieder zu einem Kampf zwischen der USS Enterprise-A und dem Bird-of-Prey. Obwohl die Schutzschilde der Enterprise versagen, verursacht der Torpedo des Bird-of-Prey nur einen Hüllenbruch in der Untertassensektion, ohne das Raumschiff zu zerstören. Im Gegenzug werden mindestens ein halbes Dutzend Photonentorpedos von der USS Enterprise und der [[USS Excelsior|USS Excelsior]] benötigt, um den Bird-of-Prey zu zerstören, obwohl dieser im Tarnmodus getroffen wird. ( ) * 2370 schießt die Enterprise-D einen Torpedo in einer Schussfolge mit wechselnder Frequenz auf einen Borg Typ 03, der aber trotz eines direkten Treffers nicht beschädigt wird. ( ) )}} * Später attackieren Schiffe des Maquis einen cardassianischen Zerstörer der Galor-Klasse mit Photonentorpedos und Typ-8-Phasern, das aber hauptsächlich Schaden an den Schilden erleidet. Daraufhin schießt die Enterprise drei Photonentorpedos als Warnschüsse zwischen die Raumschiffe, woraufhin die Maquis-Schiffe den Angriff abbrechen. ( ) * 2371 schießt die [[USS Defiant (NX-74205)|USS Defiant (NX-74205)]] der ''Defiant''-Klasse Torpedos über hintere Werfer auf einen sie verfolgenden Jem'Hadar-Angriffsjäger. Durch einen direkten Treffer im Backbordrumpf bleibt der Angriffsjäger zurück und verliert sein Ziel. ( ) * Zu dieser Zeit schießt die beschädigte [[USS Voyager|USS Voyager]] drei Photonentorpedos mit voller Streuung über die vorderen Rampen auf ein Raumschiff der Vidiianer, das jedoch kaum Schäden erleidet. ( ) * Ebenfalls in diesem Jahr erlangen die Duras-Schwestern Kenntnis über die Schildfrequenz der USS Enterprise-D, indem sie den VISOR von Geordi La Forge anzapfen. Anschließend beschießen sie die USS Enterprise unter anderem mit mehreren Torpedos. Diese Torpedos richten allerdings nur punktuelle Hüllenschäden an und können die Enterprise nicht zerstören. ( ) miniatur|links|Im Kampf mit den Klingonen * 2372 rettet die Defiant den Detapa-Rat von der Prakesh und wird dabei fast wirkungslos von einem Torpedo aus der hinteren Rampe eines Klingonischen Bird-of-Preys beschossen. Als sie daraufhin nach Deep Space 9 zurückkehrt, ist die Station gezwungen, viele ihrer 5000 Photonentorpedos abwechselnd aus den gerad- und ungeradzahligen Photonentorpedowerfern an den Phylonen, deren Anzätzen und dem Habitatring auf die Klingonische Flotte zu schießen. Viele Raumschiffe erleiden dadurch Schäden, aber nur wenige werden nach vielen Treffern zerstört, darunter einige Bird-of-Preys, Angriffskreuzer der ''Vor'cha''-Klasse und Schlachtkreuzer der D7-Klasse. ( ) * Später schießt die Defiant einen Torpedo über eine hintere Rampe auf die aufgerüstete ''Lakota'' der ''Excelsior''-Klasse, die sie abfangen soll. Diese wird jedoch kaum beschädigt. ( ) * Auch in diesem Jahr beschießt die Voyager einen Trabe-Raider, welcher über der Oberfläche Sobras' schwebt, mit dreien ihrer Photonentorpedos. Das Trabe-Schiff wird dabei kaum und die umliegenden Gebäude überhaupt nicht beschädigt. ( ) * Etwas später schießt die Voyager zwei Torpedos über ihre hinteren Rampen auf Vidiianische Kriegsschiffe, die jedoch nicht zerstört werden. Danach sprengt sie ihren Antimaterie-Container mit einem Photonentorpedo, was alle vidiianischen Schiffe kampfunfähig macht. ( ) * Ende des Jahres schießt die Voyager drei Photonentorpedos auf ein Kazon-Trägerschiff, die zwar einzeln nur geringen Schaden anrichten, dieser aber schließlich eine gewaltige Explosion zur Folge hat. Danach feuerte sie mehrere im Streuungsmuster Sierra ab. ( ) * 2373 schießt Deep Space 9 viele Torpedos auf die angreifende Flotte des Dominion. Dabei werden einige Schiffe der Galor-Klasse durch Treffer gar nicht oder nur teilweise beschädigt, einige der kleinen Jem'Hadar-Angriffsjäger nach mehreren Treffern zerstört und ein Jem'Hadar-Schlachtschiff leicht beschädigt. ( ) * 2374 schießt die ''Centaur'' einen Photonentorpedo bei Warp über eine vordere untere mittlere Rampe auf den Jem'Hadar-Jäger, in dem die Besatzung der Defiant einen geheimen Auftrag ausführt. Dieser wird jedoch nur leicht beschädigt. ( ) )}} * Als Der Doktor auf die [[USS Prometheus (Prometheus-Klasse)|USS Prometheus]] transferiert wird, ist diese von den Romulanern übernommen worden. Schließlich können er und das MHN II diese ausschalten, doch sie geraten in ein Gefecht von Warbirds und Sternenflottenschiffen, die sie beide als feindlich interpretieren. Unglücklicherweise trifft ein vom MHN II abgefeuerter Torpedo ein Schiff der ''Defiant''-Klasse, das jedoch nicht stark beschädigt wird. ( ) * 2374 Später schießt die Voyager im Slipstream mehrere Torpedos über die vorderen Rampen auf die [[USS Dauntless|USS Dauntless]] ab, auf der Arturis Janeway und Seven gefangen hält. Drei der Torpedos fliegen zwar vorbei, doch ein direkter Treffer des vierten lässt die Schilde ausfallen. ( ) [[Datei:USS Venture.jpg|miniatur|rechts|Die Venture zerstört eine Waffenplattform]] * Ende des Jahres werden viele Photonentorpedos in der Ersten Schlacht von Chin'toka genutzt: Als die Föderationsallianz im Chin'toka-System eintrifft, nutzen unter anderem Schiffe der Excelsior- und Galaxy-Klasse und des Appalachia-Typs Salven von über vordere Rampen angeschossene Torpedos, um Orbitale Waffenplattformen mit mehreren Treffern zu zerstören. Als der Subraumenergiegenerator für die Plattformen zerstört ist, werden verbliebene unter anderem durch jeweils drei Torpedos von vorderen Rampen der [[USS Venture|USS Venture]] und eines Schiffs des Yeager-(NCC-61947)-Typs ausgeschaltet. ( ) * 2375 beschießt Data mit dem Föderations-Scoutschiff NCC-75227 Ru'afos Flaggschiff mit Photonentorpedos, das jedoch nur leicht beschädigt wird. Später liefern sich zwei Kriegsschiffe der Son'a mit der ''Enterprise''-E ein Gefecht mit Photonentorpedos, wobei die dabei nicht allzu schwer beschädigte Enterprise fast wirkungslos ihre zwei rückwärtigen hinter der Brücke montierten Torpedorohre nutzt. ( ) * Auch in diesem Jahr beamt die Voyager einen ihrer Photonentorpedos in eine Borg-Sonde, um diese kampfunfähig zu machen. Da er aber neben der Energie-Matrix detoniert, wird das gesamte Schiff durch eine Kettenreaktion zerstört. ( ) * 2376 schießt die Voyager von der Vaadwaur-Heimatwelt aus mithilfe der Sensoren eines Satelliten Torpedos auf angreifende Schiffe der Turei. Nach einem Volltreffer fallen Schilde und Antrieb des Hauptschiffes aus. ( ) * 2377 schießt der Delta Flyer II vier Photonentorpedos auf ein angreifendes Schiff von Plünderern, die ein Borg-Trümmerfeld für sich beanspruchen wollen. Zwei Geschosse treffen direkt, woraufhin die Verfolgung abgebrochen wird. ( ) * Später schießt die Voyager eine volle Breitseite aus vier Torpedos auf ein beschädigtes Hirogen-Schiff der ''Venatic''-Klasse, das daraufhin kampfunfähig ist. ( ) * In Der Leere schießt die Voyager zwei Torpedos auf Valens Schiff ab, das ein gerade angekommenes Erkundungsschiff der ''Assault''-Klasse angreift, seine Schilde fallen jedoch nur auf 80 %. ( ) miniatur|links|Die Photonische Schockwelle * Als die Voyager von zwei kleinen Schiffen der Quarren mit starken Schilden angegriffen wird, erzeugt der Doktor mit einem von einem Phaser getroffenen Photonentorpedo aus einer hinteren Rampe eine Photonische Schockwelle, die beide Angreifer kampfunfähig macht. ( ) * 2379 schießt die Enterprise-E all ihre Photonentorpedos in der Schlacht im Bassen-Graben gegen die Scimitar ab, wobei diese nur geringe Wirkung zeigen: Als der feindliche Warbird von einigen Phasern kurz getroffen wird, folgen zwei Salven zu je drei Torpedos aus den hinteren oberen Rampen, denen die Scimitar jedoch leicht ausweicht. Als zwei Warbirds des ''Valdore''-Typs der Enterprise zur Hilfe kommen, schießt diese vier Photonentorpedos aus der Doppelrampe unter dem Deflektor und sechs aus hinteren unteren Rampen, wobei einige Geschosse treffen. Als die Scimitar enttarnt wird, schießt die Enterprise unter anderem drei Torpedos aus den hinteren ventralen Rampen und danach drei von Rampen auf der Untertassenoberseite ab. Auch die Scimitar nutzt einige ihrer 27 Abschussräume, die Enterprise und die Warbirds erleiden dadurch aber nur geringe Schäden. ( ) Weitere Torpedoeinsätze * 2267 schießt die [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)]] zwei Photonentorpedos auf ein angreifendes Raumschiff der Gorn. Wegen dessen Schutzschirmen ist der Einsatz dieser starken Waffen jedoch kein Erfolg. ( ) * Als Nomad die Enterprise angreift, schießt diese ihren Photonentorpedo Nummer 2 über die vordere Rampe auf ihn. Dieser zeigt jedoch keine Wirkung, da Nomad die gesamte energie absorbiert. ( ) * 2268 schießt die Enterprise zwei Photonentorpedos über ihre vordere Rampe mit minimalster Breitenwirkung in die sie bedrohende Dikironium-Nebelkreatur. Diese widersteht den Geschossen jedoch ohne Schaden. ( ) * Auch in diesem Jahr schießt die Enterprise ihre Photonentorpedos Nr. 2, 4 und 6 über die vorderen Rohre auf ein angreifenden Schiff des Orion-Syndikats. Da sich diese jedoch mit annähernd Warp 10 bewegen kann, verfehlen es die Torpedos. ( ) * 2273 dringt die [[IKS Amar|IKS Amar]] der D7-Klasse mit zwei weiteren solchen Schiffen zu V'Ger vor und schießt drei Torpedos über ihre vordere Rampe hinein; diese verschwinden jedoch spur- und wirkungslos. Als eine Energiewelle auf die klingonsichen Schiffe zukommt, schießt die Amar mit ihrer hinteren Torpedorampe darauf, was die Zerstörung der Schlachtkreuzer jedoch in keinster Weise verhindert. ( ) * 2287 schießt Klaas Bird-of-Prey über Nimbus III einen Torpedo auf die ''Enterprise''-A. Diese geht jedoch vor dem Auftreffen auf Warp. ( ) * 2364 schoss die neue [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)|USS Enterprise]] all ihre, in diesem Fall acht, Torpedos aus der hinteren Rampe ab, um Q im Augenblick der Autoseparation zu stören, damt die Untertassensektion ungehindert fliehen konnte. ( ) * Wenig später schießt die Enterprise mehrere Torpedos aus der vorderen Rampe zusammen mit ihrem Hauptphaser ab, um eine getarnte angreifende Echo-Papa-607-Drohne zu zerstören. Sie trifft jedoch nicht. ( ) * 2365 schießt die Enterprise in einem von Nagilum erschaffenen Loch im Weltall einen Torpedo ab, um einen angreifenden Romulanischen Warbird abzuwehren. Nach dem Treffer verschwindet das Schiff spurlos, da es nie existiert hat. ( ) * Wenig später schießt die Enterprise zwei Torpedos über die ihre hintere Rampe auf die [[USS Hathaway|USS Hathaway]] ab, die gleichzeitig auf Warp geht. So sieht es für das sie bedrohende Ferengi-Kampfschiff so aus, als ob das alte Schiff der ''Constellation''-Klasse zerstört wäre und sie keinen Grund mehr haben, danach zu fordern. ( ) )}} * 2367 schießt die Enterprise eine Salve Photonentorpedos in die Nähe des Kosmischen Bands ab, das das Schiff anzieht, und, nachdem dies keine Wirkung gezeigt hatte, ein weitere in das Band. Auch diese erweist sich als ineffektiv. ( ) * Später in diesem Jahr feuert die Enterprise mehrere Salven umgebauter Torpedos auf die Sonne des Praxillus-Systems, um diese als Experiment nach den Theorien Timicins zu reaktivieren, was auch funktioniert. Allerdings steigt die Kerntemperatur so stark, dass der Stern kollabiert. ( ) * Die Enterprise schießt über Rampe 1 einen modifizierten Torpedo mit einem Durchmesser des Streuungsmusters von 6,8 Kilometern in den Mar-Oscura-Nebel, um diesen für ein Illuminations-Experiment zu erhellen. ( ) * 2368 versucht die Crew einen Asteroiden im Anflug auf Tessen III mit Photonentorpedos zu zerstören, was allerdings misslingt. Der chemische Aufbau des Asteroiden verhindert einen ausreichenden Zerstörungseffekt der Torpedos. ( ) * 2369 beschießt die Enterprise eine Transporteinrichtung der Devidianer auf Devidia II mit Photonentorpedos, was verhindern soll, dass sich diese Spezies mit der Energie von Personen des 19. Jahrhunderts ernährt. Die Anlage wird zerstört und die triloische Aktivität stellt sich ein. ( ) * Etwas später wird die [[USS Jenolan|USS Jenolan]] mit nur einem einzelnen Torpedotreffer von der USS Enterprise zerstört, obwohl ihre Schutzschilde zu diesem Zeitpunkt aktiv sind. ( ) mit der Enterprise getan haben.}} miniatur|rechts|Die Warnschüsse * Als drei Cardassianische Zerstörer der ''Galor''-Klasse die Raumstation Deep Space 9 bedrohen, schießt diese ihren ganzen Vorrat von sechs Photonentorpedos als Warnschüsse an den Cardassianern vorbei. ( ) * Ende des Jahres schießt die Enterprise zwei Torpedos auf einen Borg Typ 03 ab, der jedoch vor einem Treffer rechtzeitig in eine Subraumverzerrung flieht. ( ) * 2370 führt die Enterprise in einem Asteroidenfeld Tests ihrer aufgerüsteten Waffen durch. Die Photonentorpedos mit um 11 % erhöhter Sprengwirkung werden über die vordere Rampe abgeschossen, wobei die meisten Geschosse Asteroiden treffen und zerstören. Ein Torpedo bricht jedoch aus der vorprogrammierten Flugbahn aus; da er nicht mehr mit den Phasern getroffen werden kann und seine Subraumsprengkapsel nicht funktioniert, muss er mit einem Shuttle zurück geholt werden. ( ) * Ebenfalls in diesem Jahr beschießt Calvin Hudson mit seinem Angriffsjäger der Föderation Benjamin Lafayette Sisko und Dukat in der [[USS Rio Grande|USS Rio Grande]]. Diese weichen den fünf Torpedos jedoch aus und zerstören mit Phaserschüssen die Anschusseinheit. ( ) * Als die Enterprise von einer Vielzahl von Kontrollknoten übernommen wird, um eine neue Lebensform zu schaffen, die Vertionen benötigt, schießt das Schiff einen modifizierten Photonentorpedo in den MacPherson-Nebel, um diese Partikel zu erzeugen. ( ) * 2371 schießt die USS Voyager einen ihrer 38 Photonentorpedos über eine vordere Rampe ab, um sich aus einem Nebel zu befreien. Anders als die davor genutzten Phaser reißt der Torpedo ein Loch in die blockierende Barriere, sodass die Voyager entkommen kann. ( ) * Im Spiegeluniversum schießen 2372 Klingonische Birds-of-Prey Torpedos über ihre vorderen Rampen auf die von einem Raider der Rebellion erzeugten Warpschatten. Einer gibt schnell hinter einander einmal vier und einmal sechs Geschosse ab, ein anderer ein einzelnes, wobei alle den Raider verfehlen. Danach schießt Terok Nor aus einem inneren Phylon drei Torpedos auf ein Schiff der Galor-Klasse, das jedoch nicht beschädigt wird. Die ''Defiant'' trifft auch einen Bird-of-Prey mit einem ihrer verbesserten Photonentorpedos, der jedoch weiterfliegen kann. Über eine hintere Rampe schießt die Defiant danach einen Torpedo auf das Flaggschiff des Regenten, das Hüllenschäden erleidet. ( ) * 2373 schießt die USS Voyager einen Torpedo ab, um etwas zu zerstören, was wie ein Asteroid aussieht und auf einen Nezu-Planeten zusteuert. Es wird jedoch nicht zerstört, sondern nur in kleinere Bruchstücke aufgespalten, da es sich um ein Gerät der Etanianer handelt. ( ) * 2374 schießen unter anderem Schiffe der Miranda-Klasse wie die ''Sitak'' und die ''Majestic'' bei der Operation Rückkehr viele Photonentorpedos über ihr vorderen und teilweise auch die hinteren Rampen ab. ( ) [[Datei:IntrepidTorpedo.jpg|miniatur|links|Der Torpedo der Voyager]] * 2375 schießt die Voyager einen zum Aussenden eines permanenten Poliluminösen Stahls rekonfigurierten Torpedo mit ihren restlichen Energiereserven ab, um ein gänzlich unbeleuchtetes Raumgebiet zu erhellen, da die Lichter des Raumschiffes ausgefallen waren. Dadurch konnten sie drei Schiffe der Nachtwesen erkennen. ( ) * Etwas später schießt die Voyager einen zur Wasserbombe modifizierten Torpedo in die Nähe des auf der Moneanischen Wasserwelt unter Wasser fliegenden Delta Flyers, um diesen von der Zerstörung der Sauerstoffraffinerien abzuhalten. Der Torpedo kollidiert mit dem vom Flyer abgegebenen Geschoss und setzt diesen außer Gefecht. ( ) * Auch versuchten die Devore um Kashyk mit einem Torpedo der Voyager ein Wurmloch zu öffnen und mit einem zweiten dessen Subraummatrix zu destabilisieren. Dies gelang jedoch nicht, da die Crew den Devore falsche Daten geliefert hatte. Zwei mit Telepathen besetzte Klasse-2-Shuttles der Voyager hatten jedoch am richtigen Wurmloch Erfolg beim Öffnen mittels eines Torpedos. ( ) * Als der Delta Flyer von einem Borgschiff verfolgt aus einem Transwarpkanal kommt, schießt die Voyager mindestens sechs Photonentorpedos mit voller Streuung auf das Ende des Kanals, der daraufhin mit dem Borgschiff kollabiert. ( ) * In der Schlacht um Cardassia werden von Seiten der Föderationsallianz Photonentorpedos eingesetzt. Unter anderem schießen mehrere Schiffe der Miranda-Klasse diese über ihren vorderen Rampen ab. ( ) * Etwas später liefern sich die USS Voyager und die [[USS Equinox|USS Equinox]] ein Feuergefecht mit Photonentorpedos. Die Voyager erleidet dabei kaum Schaden, während bei der Equinox nur eine Warpgondel aufgerissen wird. Im weiteren Verlauf des Kampfes wird jedoch der Impulsantrieb der USS Voyager schwer beschädigt. ( ) * 2376 schießt der Delta Flyer einen Photonentorpedo ab, um zu testen, ob die in ihm enthaltene Antimaterie Raumfluktuationen auslöst, was allerdings nicht geschieht. ( ) * Ende des Jahres setzt die Voyager Photonentorpedos gegen das Taktische Schiff der Klasse 4 138 ein, die jedoch an der Hülle des Kubus keine Veränderungen hervorrufen. ( ) * Auch bei einem erneuten Angriff auf den Taktischen Kubus Anfang 2377 schießt die Voyager drei Photonentorpedos ab, die wiederum kaum eine Wirkung auf die Panzerung haben. ( ) * Als Startsignal der Antarianischen Transstellarrallye schießt die Voyager einen Photonentorpedo in den Weltraum über den antretenden Raumschiffen. ( ) * Als sie von einem versehentlich abgelenkten Test-Sprengkopf verfolgt wird, schießt die Voyager bei Warp drei Photonentorpedos mit voller Streuung über ihre hinteren Rampen auf ihn. Durch ein vom Sprengkopf ausgestoßenes Partikelfeld können die Torpedos jedoch neutralisiert werden. ( ) * Um einem von Strahlung verseuten Planeten wieder eine normale Atmosphäre zu verschaffen, schießt die Voyager mehrere Sequenzen von Photonentorpedos in geringer Höhe ab. Dadurch können die Einheimischen wieder ohne Schutz dort leben. ( ) * 2378 fängt eine Föderationsflotte eine Borg-Sphäre nahe der Erde ab, wobei je ein Schiff der ''Excelsior''- und ''Prometheus''-Klasse einen Torpedo über eine vordere Rampe auf das Schiff schießt, das jedoch dadurch keinen Schaden davonträgt. ( ) Hintergrundinformationen Das Abschussgeräusch aus der Originalserie stammt aus dem Paramount-Film Krieg der Welten (orig. The War of the Worlds, USA 1953). Es wurde auch in anderen Serien und Filmen verwendet. Externe Links cs:Fotonové torpédo en:Photon torpedo es:Torpedo de Fotón fr:Torpille à photons ja:光子魚雷 nl:Fotontorpedo pt:Torpedo fotônico Kategorie:Waffe Kategorie:Schiffswaffe Kategorie:Sprengkörper